lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange County, where adventures and dreams begin!
Synopsis Its the fourth of july, the cast all find eachother at the parade and start to fight. All of a sudden, Brooke's necklace glows. They all get teleported to Kalos, they all freak out! (Well, most of them...) Brooke and Savannah start a battle, who will win, and will all of them get back to their home soon enough? Characters Savannah Reed Brooklyn Hayes Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton Naomi Augustine Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Cecilia Ramírez Addie Tucker Sage Bond Soleil Marivosa(Mentioned) Transcript PERRY'S HOUSE Addie: I cannot WAIT to go to the parade! Kat: Me neither! Perry: Are we forgeting anyone? Cecy: Just Soleil, but she said she was going to a party elsewhere. Addie: Thats sad. Anyone else? Cecy: Nope! Kat: Then lets hop into the car and lets go!!! Addie: Well, everyone here is 16, so who will drive? All: I WILL! Perry: Wait, I don't have my drivers license yet. IM GOING IN THE BACK! Kat: Can I drive?? Addie and Cecy: FINE. Kat: Yay! AT THE PARADE Naomi: So, should we go in the middle? Im not used to this holiday... Alicia: WHY?! Naomi: I told you i'm not from the U.S.A -.- Alicia: Oh right. Brooke: Lets go to the middle now girls. Alicia: THE MIDDLE!!!!!! We will feel special den. c: Genny: Da middle. -close up- NOW. -everone bumps into eachother- Sage: What the heck!? Brooke: WHAT THE HECK SAVVY, WHY DID YOU BUMP INTO ME! -they all start fighting- Naomi: Um... Im going on the OUTSIDE of the fight now because im in the complete middle.... -they all stop- Angelina: Okay. why don't we all STOP fighting and calm down. Rachel: You were fighting to boso. -.- Lina: Oh right. -they all watch the fireworks- Savvy: Why did you bump into me. Brooke: Well you were the one who DID! -Brooke's necklace starts to glow- All: Huh??? Brooke: ??? -they all dissapear- All: AHHH! {THEME SONG IS NOW} -they all get teleported to a place called Kalos- Naomi: Ugh......What hap- OMG I LOOK AWESOME!!! -Naomi starts to jump up and down- Perry: What is this hudge lump of hair?! I am not THAT fat! Cecy: I don't remember wearing bows.... and why am I taller? Kat: Well at least I look normal... Addie: Why do I have this thing on my head??? I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF! Savvy: ... I look normal... Yay? Brooke: Well I look fatter, I can't wear makeup, and I just look TERRI- wait I actually don't look that bad. Genny: Um.. is everyone ok? Lina:.....I am WAAAY to small, and how can I see with my eyes closed? Rachel: Because your stupid. :3 Lina: Really... Alicia: OMG I LOOK SOO CUTE! -everyone looks at her- Alicia: What? Sage: Why do I look like a girl? o.O Naomi: Wait, I think i know why we look like this! Naomi: We have turned into Pokèmon! All: WHAT!? Naomi: Ok, let me get this straight. Naomi: I am an Umbereon, the dark type pokemon. So is Sage, but he is an Absol, who can Mega Evolve. Perry: What am I? Kat: Me too. Naomi: Perry, your an Eevee. The normal type. Perry: DANGET! Naomi: Kat, your an Leafeon, the grass type. Kat: Does that mean I can EAT grass? Naomi: Maybe, but you also have grass powers. Kat: COOL! Naomi: Cecy, your a Sylveon, the fairy type, and Addie. You are a Glaceon, the ice type. Naomi: Since I am tierd of talking. I will use this pokedex to use as my advantage. -the pokedex says what they are- Kat: Where did you GET that? Naomi: It was a random pokedex, it dropped out of nowhere. Savvy: Well, I challange Brooke to a battle! Naomi: Um, you will damage her normally, and so will her to you. Brooke: We don't care. We're gonna battle anyway, and I am going to WIN! Savvy: Oh no your not. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf-F8EGblKA (Use this music while you are reading the part, but make it a tab) -Brooke charges at her- -Savvy uses a move called water gun- Brooke: OW! -Brooke uses a move called Psybeam- Savvy: Owch.. -they keep battling- -Savvy uses surf- Brooke: AHH!!! -Brooke is next seen, lying on the ground with swirly eyes like a Spinda.- (STOP THE MUSIC, NOW!!!) Naomi: Savannah is the victor! Savvy: YAY! Brooke: Ugh... Perry: I say we look for the champion, she may know how to get us out of this world. Naomi: She may wan't to battle us first though, and we will have trouble against her Pokèmon. Perry: Right, but let's go anyway! -End- Category:LPSmon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes